Warblerland
by Moonshoes94
Summary: When Karofsky returns to McKinley Kurt knows his only option is to leave. He has to find a sanctuary cue the Dalton Academy. But safety comes at a cost Kurt must leave his friends behind and start over again. Post Furt. PLEASE READ. M to be safe.
1. Author Note

**Hey Guys and Girls Please Read Very Important**

Just a pre-story chapter to explain some stuff. So this is kind of inspired by CP Coulters "Dalton" a lot of the characters and ideas are hers obviously some are from Glee so they belong to Ryan Murphy and some will be my own. Even though I am inspired by Dalton and Glee this is a completely different story some of the elements maybe the same and some of the circumstances but it will have a complete different plot derived from when I have been reading Dalton and been thinking it would be cool if this happened or this how I would write it, this of course means that I would love to hear your ideas to. Another quick thing this first chapter was just something me and some friends did for fun we all wrote a chapter 1 based around Dalton but they loved mine and conviced me to post it. I welcome reviews, ideas and constructive critisum but please dont be mean for the sake of it if you dont like it. I will keep posting regardless of how many reviews I have or how many people like it.

I'm going to be quiet now because I know a lot of people don't read authors notes and you probably want to get on and read it. There will be no more authors notes from now on. Enjoy and review please.

Once again a lot of the credit goes to CP Coulter and Ryan Murphey. I do not own Glee, Dalton or anything connected with it simply a fan who writes for fun.


	2. Fond Farewells and New Beginnings

_We are happy to tell you that we are able to offer you a place at the Dalton academy._

The letter led on the desk where it had fallen, the hastily torn envelope led beneath it. Both had been abandon in the haste, but now the desk was nearly empty, many of the pictures and assorted nicknames that had once adorned it packed away into neat boxes. Most of the room looked barren and empty there was very little left of the person who occupied this space. A week had flown by so quickly.

The choir room was a buzz of excitement and joy after the big event of the weekend and as the pale porcelain boy walked in there was a small round of applause that died away into hugs and smiles that the boy could only half heartily return.

"Kurt, Kurt are you listening at all" Rachel pushy, annoying voice pulled him back to the real world.

"What, no sorry I phased out a little"

"And why wouldn't he, give it a rest Yentyl. Some of us would rather not hear about hear about how amazing you moany little voice sound all the time" Kurt was surprised that Santana would come to his aid like that but then just about everyone shared the same view of Rachel Berry except his newly acquired step brother of course, really he did not know how Finn could stand that girl. Kurt cast Santana a quick thankful glance before pushing through the group to take a seat on the back row and place his bag under his feat, the chatter continued again as if he never came into the choir room but Kurt had grown accustom to this in the last month or so, no one seemed to notice him any more and he'd given up fighting for the attention he deserved.

"Alright guy's" Mr Schue greeted in the usual fashion "OK, settle down, settle down. I was so proud of your performance at the Hummel-Hudson wedding and I like to offer congratulations to the new couple "Furt"" a small chuckle rolled through the classroom at the new glee couple name. Finn had dubbed them Furt at there parents wedding and Kurt had been glad that Finn could finally accept them as a family.

"But..." Mr Schue continued "we now need to turn are focus towards sectionals" he exclaimed scrawling the word "sectionals" across the white board before turning back to the show choir "Kurt, I think I may have found you the perfect solo for sectionals..."

"Mr Schuester" Kurt interrupted "May I make a announcement before we continue." Mr Schue looked at Kurt with a bewildered expression before making a sweeping gesture and gave him the floor.

Kurt slowly climbed down from the risers to the front of the room before taking a deep breath and turning on his heel to face his fellow glee clubers, he was met by a sea of confused faces no one had an idea what this was about. Kurt found himself unable to breath, unable to find the words to say what he need to tell the people he loosely classified as his best friends.

"Kurt, I perfectly understand the pressure you must be feel your under being given a solo at a real competition show cases, and would be more than happy to take the stress off your hands and sacrifice my own stress levels for the good of your health and the performance and take the …..."

"For god sake Rachel just keep your mouth shut for like two minutes would you" Mercedes pipped up and Kurt cast her a small smile of thanks.

Kurt took one last deep breath and at last found the words he needed to say "As... as some of you may know Karofsky's suspension is up and the school board cannot find reasonable grounds to make the suspension permanent, He will be back at school by Friday" Kurt was interrupted by the various protested going through the small group.

Finn's voice stood out against the rest "No way Kurt, don't worry we won't let him hurt you"

Mr Schuester called for quiet and nodded to Kurt giving him leave to continue "Thank you everyone but I can't expect to have one of you to hang around me all day and even so I can't spend every minute casting glances over my shoulder, living in fear of my life". It was getting harder to speak as he saw more and more of the glee clubers faces fallen into a mixture of sadness and confusion trying to guess what was coming next "so with that in mind, I have decided to transfer."

Kurt was once again interrupted as the protests rang through the group.

"Hang on just a second" Mr Schuster chimed in "where are you planning to go, Kurt"

"My dad and Carol have already discussed the situation and have decided to use the money for the honeymoon to pay my tuition to the Dalton Academy, the fees are steep but they have a secure campus and there's an active anti-bulling policy in place ….." Kurt had to pause to compose himself as he felt the tears rush to his eyes "I'll be safe there, we sent a application to the Dalton administration office, the response came through this morning, I leave McKinley at the end of the week".

Kurt stood rotating in the middle of his room looking at the bare space that it had become since he had packed his possessions into boxes ready for the move to his dorm at Dalton, of course he hadn't packed everything, the furniture was still in place and paintings still hung on the walls but all of Kurt's ornaments, photos and assorted nick nacks had been pack up ready for the move to Dalton, the sheets had been stripped from the bed and the pillows, duvet and clean sheets sat folded at the bottom of the bed waiting for Kurt's return during the Christmas holidays. All of Kurt's extensive hair care products and facial treatments had be packed ready for the move and empty hangers hung in the closet, the clothes that had once been kept upon had been carefully fold into a suitcase. It pained Kurt to leave some of his clothes behind but seeing as Dalton had a strict uniform policy during school times Kurt would only be able to wear his own clothes in the evenings and on the weekends so if he took it all his outfits most of them would never get used plus he had no idea how much storage space he would have at Dalton.

Kurt let out a sigh it was weird and uncomfortable to know that such a large portion of his life could be simply packed away in boxes, ready to be unpacked again at sometime and to brought back into Kurt's life, if he was lucky maybe he could do the same in his own head, pack McKinley away in a box in his head and forget all the pain and hurt and the humiliation the problem was it isn't that easy and even if he could there where moments he never wanted to forget friendship, fun and laugh and it appeared Kurt have the good memories without the bad ones rearing there ugly head. The days after Kurt big announcement had been painful none of the new directions could understand why Kurt had to leave, they knew that Karofsky had threatened Kurts life but all they could see it as was empty threats, none of them knew what Karofsky had already done, none of them knew how he'd threatened Kurt, slammed him into lockers, terrorized him everyday and in the end pushed Kurt up against a locker and stole Kurts first kiss because Karofsky was afraid of what he was. And none of them could every know, no the only people who knew where Kurt, Karofsky and Blaine and that was only because Kurt had been desperate for someone to confine in and thought Blaine could help.

That brought him on to a brand new topic Blaine Anderson. Kurt had met Blaine by chance really, one rehearsal session when the new direction boys had got tired of him they sent Kurt to Dalton, the Warblers were the New Directions main competition for sectionals that year so while annoyed by the boys casting him off he went, still he could have never had met Blaine but Dalton was huge and complex every twisting corridor and winding staircase seemed to lead to an even more difficult series of tunnelling halls, just when Kurt thought he'd never find his way a small chime echoed from the small speakers mounted on the walls and the corridor was suddenly flood with a series of navy blazers and red sweater vest strangely everyone was moving in one direction so Kurt decided that for the first time in his life the best thing to do might be to follow the crowd. It wasn't until most of the boys had push past and the crowd started to thin on a spiral stair case that Kurt thought that he didn't even no where he was going.

"Excuse me, could I ask you a question? I'm new at this school." Kurt asked tapping a random student on the shoulder and removing his sunglasses. The boy stop at the bottom of the staircase and turned to face Kurt who was a couple of steps above him. The first thing that hit Kurt was that the boy was incredibly dapper even without the preppy school uniform he had dark hair that was carefully gelled, slightly tanned skin, an incredible jaw line and piercing green-gold eyes and quite a pair of eyebrows, he was incredibly handsome.  
>"My name's Blaine." The dapper boy replied with a gentle, genuine smile and extend his hand.<p>

Kurt took the extend hand and shook "Kurt. What exactly is going on?" he asked gesturing to the commotion.  
>"The Warblers" Blaine replied with a smirk, glancing around him briefly "Every now and then they have an impromptu performance in the dining hall. It pretty much shuts down the whole school for a little bit"<br>"Wait, so the Glee club here's sort of cool"

"Are you kidding? There like rock stars." Blaine replied casting Kurt a flirty grin. And then the dapper boy Kurt had only just met did something Kurt could never expect "Come on" Blaine leaned towards Kurt slightly and grabbed his hand "I know a short cut" and with that Blaine pulled Kurt down the remainder of the stairs and ran him down a series of empty corridors and not once did Blaine let go of his hand. Until Blaine stopped outside a huge set of oak double doors, turned briefly to cast Kurt yet another of what appeared to be his trademark mischievous smirk before pushing open the huge pair of doors onto what look like some sort of common room, the room was a buzz of activity boys in navy blazers and red sweater vests were shifting sofas a benches to make a makeshift performance area others were already clustered in any space they could find.  
>Kurt stood hovering in the doorway "I stick out like a sore thumb"<br>Blaine turned back to him "Well just wear your jacket next time, new kid" he said patting down the lapel of the black jacket Kurt had worn to try to blend in "You'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me…" Blaine finished turning away from Kurt and passing his satchel to one of the boys passing by as the Warblers started up they were a acappella group and some of the boys were starting the beat but the most vital thing was that Blaine knew Kurt was a spy and yet he didn't seem upset, more amused. Kurts brain had only seconds to process this before the next shocker hit, the dapper boy who he had presumed had gone to watch the show was now moving towards the group of singing boys and he was taking the lead as he walked towards the other Warblers.

_Before you met me, I was a alight  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Blaines voice was silky and smooth, warm and sweet like honey far lower than Kurts own even though he was singing a girls song. And those last two words the boy turned round and looked Kurt straight in the eyes._  
><em>

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

The Warblers stood in a loose pyramid formation with Blaine stood at the point singing casting glances over his shoulder and around the room. They didn't move much just a two step type move with a finger click and Blaine stood at the front the picture of confidence. And as the chorus approached the movement stopped. _  
><em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

On the "you" all of the boys pointed out of the circle and Blaine pointed directly at Kurt so boldly it took Kurts breath away for a second. Before the boys returned to the two step move that Kurt decided was to be named the Warbler two step.

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back_

__The Warblers had a sort of turning spin move on the "don't ever look back" before returning to the slow Warbler two step.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever.<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<br>_

And there it was again on the "you" Blaine point directly at Kurt, Blaine wasn't exactly discreet and he just screamed gay surely someone else must have notice, but no one seemed to care the Warblers were all still smiling and providing the backing and the assembled audience didn't seem to care, actually looking around Kurt could see what Blaine had meant when he said the Warblers where rock stars there was no abuse here the boys were cheering one guy was actually pumping his fist.__

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

As the Warblers sung about there "skin tight jeans" they turned so they were side on before turning there faces to front again and Blaines eyes met Kurts and he cast him a flirty grin before the Warblers morphed into some hummed melody.

_Yeah  
>You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back_

As the Warblers returned to the Warbler two step Blaine seemed to break ranks in favour of staring into Kurts eyes and singing straight to him and despite himself Kurt found himself being carried along in the moment.__

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

Kurt remembered after the performance Blaine and two of the other Warblers - Wes and David – had taken him for coffee at this little hang out the Lima bean. Kurts first misconception that they had been angry that they would beat him up, the boys had made it clear that they weren't going to hurt him going on to say that his attempted at spying on them had been so poor they found endearing and that they couldn't believe that was the only reason he had come to Dalton it was only then that Kurt had been able to ask the question he had wanted, he remembered Blaine sat at the other side of the table confirming that he was gay but that David and Wes were not and David telling him that while Dalton was not a gay school that there was a strict no bullying policy meaning that people could be themselves without fear of bullying, Wes had said it was simple but to Kurt it was the most complex idea in the world a school were he could actually be himself without getting shoved into lockers or thrown into a dumpster and obviously it had shown on his face because Blaine had asked for the other to boys to leave before discussing Kurts problems. Kurt had told him about being the only out gay student at McKinley, he told Blaine about Karofsky who had the time had been acting violently towards Kurt for weeks, and in return Blaine had told him about his own taunting at his old school about how it all got to much and he left, enrolled at Dalton. Then he told Kurt about how he wished he hadn't wished he had stayed and fought back, he told him that Kurt had two choices to enrol at Dalton but the tuition was steep or to call Karofsky out on it, teach him that what he was doing was wrong.

Kurt had been walking down the corridors of McKinley a few days later when a text from Blaine arrived "COURAGE - Blaine x" was all it said and that was when Karofsky had barrelled down the wall pushing Kurt into the lockers. Kurt had taken a deep breath before hauling himself to his feet and chasing Karofsky into the male locker rooms it was there that Kurt had discovered the awful secret as he yelled at Karofsky and finally stood up for himself that Kurt had done the last thing Kurt had expect, pushed Kurt back into the lockers and stole Kurts first kiss, for some hate kiss , later he had threatened to kill Kurt if he every told but by then Kurt had already gone to Blaine for comfort and Blaine wasn't prepared to let it go it was Blaine who had drove out to McKinley in the middle of the day to talk to Karofsky and Blaine who took Kurt for lunch after to cheer him up, since then Blaine had always been there, Kurt had even hung a school picture of Blaine in his locker with clippings from magazines to spell courage underneath and constant reminder to Kurt to be brave. And in the end Kurt had no choice but to run, no choice but to repeat Blaines past and make the move to Dalton.

Kurt was yanked back to the present by his phone vibrating in his pocket and Blaines dreamy vocals singing Teenage Dream through the speakers, Kurt had asked Blaine to sing it and let Kurt record it on his phone, Blaine had seemed confused and honoured but had obliged. The text was from the man himself.

Kurt opened it and read with a sigh "Hope your doing okay, Kurt, Just remember COURAGE I'll see you this afternoon- Blaine x" that same word, so simple and yet it always lifted Kurts mood and gave him hope for a brighter tomorrow, wow that sounded cheesy even in his head. But really Kurt was unbelievably lucky to have met Blaine, and he hate to think of where he would be without the boy that had quickly become a mentor and Best friend. If Kurt was being honest he was worried that Blaine would be ashamed of him for running away so it was nice to receive that text , nice to know Blaine understood.

"Hey Kurt, are you ready. We need to head off soon" Kurts farther Burt called from the bottom of the stairs, looking around the room Kurt really didn't want to leave but Dalton was in Westerville and it was a good 2 hours drive away and after all his dad has already done for him, Kurt didn't expect him to keep ferrying him to Dalton everyday, so the ultimate discussion had been to stay at Dalton. So with one last look around his room he grabbed the papers from Dalton off his desk and closed his bedroom door behind him.

_We are looking forward to welcoming you to a student body._

As he reached the top of the staircase he could see all of the New Directions clustered in the hallway bellow waiting to say goodbye. As kurt desended the stairs he took in all the faces at the bottom of the stairs more of them than he had excpeted in fact every single member of the New Directions was there, he'd expected Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Finn and maybe even Rachel, Quinn and Santanna afterall they were his girls and Finn was his step-brother now the people he hadn't expected to be there were Sam, Puck, Mike and Artie yet there they all were waiting for him. As he reached the bottom of the stairs the girls ran forward to engulfe him in a hug.

"We're gonna miss you so much" Mercedes mubbled into his shoulder her voice laced with a hint of tears.

Kurt pulled back to look at the girls each of them looked like they were going to burst out in tears any minute, even Santana "I'm only a phone call away, anyway i'll be back at the weekends" he said trying to laugh it off but choked in a sad chuckle instead.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same" Rachel mummered under her breath.

Kurt shrugged "No it won't but its whats best, I think"

"Are you sure. Look I know we weren't really there the last time this shit went down but were behind you this time, we'll look out for you" Puck met Kurts eyes with a steady gaze, Kurt had found it hard to find any love for Puck before this point not surprising seening as Puck had been throwing Kurt into a dumpster, or treating him to a slushiee facial every day this time last year but in that moment Kurt found his heart swell to hear that from Puck.

"That's kind of you Noah, but I couldn't be a burden on you like that" Kurt said trying desperatly to keep his voice steady, it really was sweet but none of them knew how bad things had gotten, if they did they probably be begging Kurt to go.

"Kurt, we need to head out now, buddy" Burt said in a gentle tone, clapping a hand on his sons shoulder. Kurt stepped forward and pulled all his girls in for another hug before pulling back and nodding to the guys who all nodded back it wasn't much but it was about all they where capable of and after the years growing up with his Dad, Kurt could see the underlying emotion in the gesture, Finn stepped forward and clapped a hand on Kurts shoulder exchanging a small smile. Kurt walked towards the door stopping in front of Carole, Burt took the suitcase from Kurts hands and went to load it into the car.

Kurt heared someone stir behind him but did not turn from Carole "Hey Kurt" Finns voice intrupted the silence "I know you've got Blaine and some of those Warbler guys coming to help you move in but if you don't mind i'd like to help to get a look at the place" Kurt nodded his headed gently indicating to Finn that it was fine "Ok, come on guys, lets go wait for Kurt outside" Finn said shuffling the New Directions outside leaving Kurt alone with his new step-mother, it was difficult for Kurt to know what to do, while he loved Carole dearly sometimes it did feel like she was replacing his mother.

"Um well, stay safe Kurt. Try not to get into much trouble at that boys school" she said with a small chuckle "and um if you need anything then just call and I'll get Finn to drive it up for you, you know even if you just want to chat or..." Kurt flung himself into her arms, because it was in that moment of saying goodbye that Carole wasn't a new mother, she was another mother "I love you, Kurt, just, just take care of yourself" she sniffed into his shoulder fumbling over the words.

"I will I promise, I'll see you soon" Kurt replied drawing back to look at her. He let out a sigh and threaded his fingers through hers before marching out the door to were everyone was waiting to see him off. Kurt sent a small smile to the cluster of friends that had assembled on the lawn opposite his dad how stood in front of the car, turning away from his friends Kurt opened the door and jumped in the passanger seat, Finn was already in the back of the car and Burt came round and got in the drivers seat as Kurt tried to buckle his seat bettle hands shaking Burt placed a steady hand on top of his and looked into his sons eyes as the seat bettle clicked home and then they where pulling out of the driverway as Kurt waved out the window to his New Directions and then they were speeding off to Westerville, to Dalton, to Kurts new home and new life.

_We are sure you will enjoy your time at Dalton and look forward to seeing you soon._


	3. Coffee and Spying

**OK some very quick authors note, sorry I know I promised no more but I would like to mention some quick things.**

**A big thank you to njferrell who was the first person to review my story, yay for you and thank you for the lovely review :)**

**OK in this chapter I will start to introduce some of the Dalton boys and I would like to apologize in advance because the way they look in my version will be the way they look in my head not the way CP Coulter writes them, I know that's confusing but there we go.**

**Copyright: Glee and Dalton characters belong to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter and any other stuff that was there ideas. **

* * *

><p>The two hour car ride up to Westerville had been quiet. No one really felt up to speaking, so instead they found other ways to occupy themselves.<p>

Burt of course was driving and to stop his mind from wandering off by counting the number of silver cars coming the other way he couldn't let his head wander because every time he did he found himself thinking about leaving Kurt alone at that mysterious boys school, Dalton had a good academic reputation and after talking with the principle he could see how seriously the anti-bullying policy was taken but still he was leaving Kurt alone there. Meanwhile Finn was keeping his mind off of things by planning out routines and song selections for the New Directions sectionals set list as long as he didn't think about Kurts soon to be absence from the group then he was in the clear. Kurt sat up in the front passenger seat was averting his gaze out of the passenger side window and unlike the other two men in the car he wasn't trying to pretend that all of this wasn't happening he let his mind do as it liked, he let himself grieve for the friends and the life he'd left behind, he let his head sorrow in all the things that he had left behind, all the good memories with his New Directions that they we're going to make they were supposed to be going to national together, all of them heading to New York and now he couldn't be a part of that sure he could join the Warblers, with his vocals they'd be crazy not to accept him but that would mean competing against the New Directions and then there was his family after all the struggles finally the Hummels and the Hudsons had got themselves, resolved all the issues, they were ready to be a happy family and now Kurt was going to live at some Prep school with its "snooty posh residence", Kurt stopped that train of thought in it's tracks, he had already met three of the Dalton residence and they had seemed nice enough admittedly of the three Blaine was the only one Kurt really knew, he had chatted with David and Wes and they seemed like nice guys but Blaine was the only one Kurt had spent time with, it was a huge reassurance to know Blaine would be waiting for him when he got there. Kurt just had to think about the positives, Dalton was a fresh start and chance to wipe the slate clean and start again and be himself, hopefully without the hardships that being different presented at McKinley.

"Kurt" Burt's voice pierced his thoughts "Look" Burt motioned out the front window.

Kurt turned his head away from the rolling countryside to look out the front window and there it was. The Dalton Academy a huge building that built out of grey stone rising on top of the hills, it looked more like Hogwarts than a school in the middle of Ohio, isolated set out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by wide open fields and perched onto of a hill but the thing about Dalton is it actually was a castle with towers the rose high above the fences that had been placed around it when it became a school.

"Wow" Finn murmured from the back seat "It looks just like Hogwarts, I am main Jealous dude you get to live at Hogwarts" cause Kurt grinned and his mood to lighten a little. The truck pulled up to the iron gates that were the only entrance to the schools grounds and Burt rolled down the window pressing the call button on the small metal box, Kurt quickly sent a message to Blaine to tell him he was at the gate, Blaine had told Kurt that, he, David and Wes had agreed to help Kurt move in though it sounded more like Blaine had volunteered Wes and David for the job.

"Hello can I help" a feminine voice rang out from the call box.

"Uh, yeah, hi, Burt Hummel, I'm here to drop off my son Kurt Hummel" Burt stuttered towards the box

"Of course Mr Hummel, just 2 secs, please hold" the voice on the other end said there was a shuffle of papers and a couple of clicks from a mouse "Yes, I have it right here Mr Hummel if you would like to follow the road round to the right you will arrive at the guest car park, reception is right in front of you" the voice finished as the gates began to swing open

"Thanks" Burt replied before putting the truck into drive and made there way up the small road to the reception building.

Burt pulled the truck into a open parking bay and with a sigh turned to look at his son, place his firm hand over his sons small porcelain one "You ready, buddy" Burt said with a sigh.

Kurt turned to look at his Dad and with a small nod unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped down out of the truck. The wind was brisk and piercing in Westerville compared to the slightly warm wind that blew through Lima. Burt came round the truck to stand beside the car.

"Me and Finn'll stay by the truck, while you go pick up you're papers, Kurt" Kurt glanced over at his Dad and nodded his head before heading over to the reception entrance. A golden plaque hung on the wall next to the the double doors.

_Welcome to the Dalton Academy _was etched into the golden metal, Kurt pushed open the big double doors and enter a small reception area. There was a desk directly opposite the doors made of a dark oak wood at it sat three woman who looked to be in there forties, a plushy red coach sat to one side of the room and a small fireplace crackled on the other side of the room. Kurt walked up to the large oak desk.

One of the woman looked up from her computer and met his eyes with a warm smile "Can I help you, dear" Kurt recognized her voice from the call box.

"Yes, Kurt Hummel. I'm starting here today."

"Of course, we've been expecting you, just a second let me call the dean" she said picking up the phone next to her "please take a seat on the coach over there" she said motioning to the red coach. Kurt nodded his head gently before walking over to sit down. He was only sat a couple of seconds before a short woman in a blue suit jacket and skirt came out of one of the doors leading off of the reception and walked over to him.

"Kurt Hummel, I presume" the woman said reaching out a hand to clutch Kurts. She was a short woman with a slight build, she had olive skin and dark brown hair that was starting to gray very slightly.

"Y-yes, ma'am" Kurt replied tripping over his words. The women look very familiar butt he couldn't place her.

The woman gave out a small chuckle "Well, its a pleasure to meet you, Kurt. I'm the dean, if you can just step through into my office for a minute"

"Oh, I left my dad out at the truck should I go get him"

"No, that's fine. I just need to have a quick word" she said beckoning Kurt towards the office. Kurt followed her through the door and into a small office, it was a small design just a square offices with a desk at the centre a couple of chairs either side, the dean walked round the other side of the desk and settled in the chair there indicating for Kurt to sit in the chair on the other side and placed her hands on the desk. The desk was clear and tidy and donned a computer, a paper tray set to one side and a few photos turned away from Kurts side of the desk.

"Well Kurt, first its a pleasure to meet you and Welcome to Dalton" the dean said with a friendly smile before reaching down to take an envelope out of the desk draw and place it in front of Kurt "this is your welcome package, it includes your timetable, the Dalton policy booklet and your room assignment and pass key, your uniform has already been hung in your waldrobe in your room. I know your going to fit right in Kurt" the dean finished with a smile standing up and walking round the desk to open the door.

"Thank you very much" Kurt replied standing up to leave the office and was once again struck by how familiar the dean seemed. The dean stepped out the office behind Kurt and closed the door.

"Would you like me to find someone to show you to your dorm" the dean asked.

"Actually I…."

"Kurt" Kurt was cut off mid-sentence and spun to see Blaine approaching flanked by Wes and David all three of them had huge smiles plastered on each face. "Its great to see you" Blaine said drawing Kurt into a hug "I see you've met my mother" Blaine continued drawing back and indicating to the dean who was still stood behind Kurt.

Kurts head snapped round "Um, its a pleasure. I thought I recognized you, your son looks a lot like you" the dean simply chuckled and nodded her head.

"Soooo" Blaine continued "What dorm are you in?"

"Like you don't know Blainers. You were in my office enough this past week begging me to place Kurt in the spare room opposite you in Windsor" the dean said with a grin.

"Really, Blainers you didn't ask us if we wanted to come" Wes chimed in.

"Yeah, Blainers we want Kurt in Windsor as much as you do how come we couldn't come along" David in-putted all the while Blaines cheeks where reddening.

"OK well, great to see you mom. I'll take Kurt from here come on guys" Blaine said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him through the double doors and back out into the parking lot, Wes and David following closely behind.

The four boys crossed over the parking lot to where Burt and Finn where unloading boxes and suitcases out of the back of the truck.

"Hey Kurt, are you all sorted" Finn asked as they drew closer"

"Uh, yeah. I got my room assignment and everything" Kurt said opening the envelope and taking out a keyring with two key cards on it.

"Um, Kurt ain't you gonna introduce us" Burt said taking the last box out of the back of the car and standing to face Kurt.

"Oh, yeah. Dad, Finn these are some of my friends. Wesley Hughes, David Sullivan and Blaine Anderson." As Kurt announced each boy they stepped forward to shake hands with first Burt then Finn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sire" Blaine said after shaking Burts hand "And don't worry we'll make sure Kurt adjusts OK and everything."

"Yeah, well. It's good Kurt knows someone here"

"Dudes. Whats up with this place its like a castle or something" Finn cheeped happily.

"Yeah, it is" Wes and David said in unison.

"So lets get this stuff up to your room then" Blaine said heading to pick up the first box.

"Actually" David interrupted "We thought maybe, you and Kurt could go get some coffee".

"What about my stuff" Kurt said

"Oh we can handle that, don't worry" Wes said plucking the key cards from Kurts grip and picking up a box before walking off the pathway to the left of the reception.

"Yeah we'll do this. Go grab a coffee, I'll give you a call before me and Finn leave" Burt said picking up a box and following Wes with Finn carrying two suitcases closely behind.

"But, but. What about my clothes, they can't stayed in the suitcases to long they'll wrinkle" Kurt shouted after them.

"Don't worry" David smiled before picking up another suitcase off the floor "We know someone who knows exactly how to treat clothes right they'll be taken care of. Now go" David finished and pushed Kurt and Blaine in the opposite direction before hurrying off after Wes .

"OK, then would you like to go get some coffee" Blaine said and took Kurts hand.

"Yeah, lets go" Kurt said letting Blaine pull him off towards the small coffee shop on campus.

"So that's the boy Blaine keeps going on about" whispered the blonde boy from his hiding place in the bushes that surround the parking lot.

"Looks like it. Poor Alice doesn't even realise what he's got himself into" said the equally blonde boy knelt next to him.

"He seems quite nice" whispered the small boy with the curly hair behind them.

"I don't know. I can sense some sort of strange energy around him. I don't like it"

"Oh shut it, Buffy. If Blaine likes him so do I. I know we should do something for him, like a welcome present"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" the two blonde haired boys said together before responding instantly with a swapped identical sly grins "Of course".

Kurt and Blaine had been sat in the coffee shop for about an hour - just talking about random things; Disney moves, Harry Potter, vogue and pretty much anything to distract Kurt from what was happening- before they heard for Burt a text chimed into Kurts inbox saying that they'd finished taking Kurts stuff to his room and were about to leave so Kurt and Blaine headed back to the parking lot to say goodbye when they arrived back at the car to see Finn talking to Wes and David about some Call of Duty high score and Burt was talking to a tall boy dressed in a Dalton uniform as they drew closer, Kurt could see that the boy was even taller than he thought but was also very wide, the boy had straight light brown hair that was cut short back and sides but had a layered bangs that swept across his forehead and pale skin with green eyes, he seemed to radiate confidence, he was also clad in a Dalton uniform but unlike the other boys Kurt had met there he was wearing two clipped to his lapel but this wasn't the strange thing, the first was the a blue and gold shield that he'd seen Blaine, Wes and David wearing, Blaine had told him that it was the Windsor house badge and all the Windsor boys wore one on there uniform. The second badge the boy was wearing was the strange one all the boys he'd meet so far had had a small round white badge with a bird sat on a branch on the front to signify there place in the Warblers but this boys second badge was a another shield this on was silver with gold writing across the front but the way the sun hit it made it impossible to read.

Burt look up as Kurt approached "Hey buddy, I was just speaking with, sorry I've forgot your name"

"It's Charlie, Charlie Amos" the boy said reaching out a hand.

Kurt took it and shook "Kurt Hummel its nice to meet you"

"Oh, I know who you are Blaine hasn't stopped talking about you from the day he met you" Charlie said flicking Blaine a smirk "Its a pleasure to finally meet you".

"Anyway, Charlie here is the Windsor house prefect and he was telling me all about Dalton"

"Yes unfortunately, I am the ring master for the Windsor house circus but really Kurt I'm glad your joining us over there, I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"We, we should be heading back to Lima. Kurt, are you gonna be OK? "

"Yeah, dad I'll be fine" Kurt replied giving his Dad a hug "Anyway I'll call you soon"

"Yeah buddy you make sure you do that"

"I'll see you later, dude. Make sure you text Mercedes and Rachel, like everyday or it will be me who hears about it."

"Yeah will do, Finn" And with that Burt and Finn climbed back into the truck and started back off down the lane back to Lima and Kurt was left stood in the parking lot with Blaine and Charlie. Ready to start his new life.

"Hey Kurt are you alright" Blaine moved to stand next to him and wrap his fingers through Kurts, but all Kurt could manage was a small nod "How about I show you to your room"

"Actually, maybe you should give Kurt the tour first, theres been a incident and it's gonna take awhile to clean up"

"OK, give me a text when its alright to come back" Blaine replied with a small sigh "Come on Kurt, let me give you the grand tour" Blaine said with a flourish that made him laugh and the two boys ran off towards the main block entrance.

Charlie watched the the two boys leave with a sigh. Blaine told a joke and Kurt laughed when he was sure that the two boys were no longer in earshot before pulling out his phone and tapping in the contact number.

"There better be a bloody good reason for this you know I hate lying to one of our own" he growled down the phone before the person on the other end of the phone had a chance to respond.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. Where's the trust?" a voice chimed from the other end.

Charlie watched the two boys round the corner before turning to walk back towards Windsor "Yeah well, better to be sceptical than stupid when it comes to you lot"

"We have no idea what your talking about" the voice on the other end cheerfully replied.

"OK, whatever I'm on my way back now and when I get back I want a full explanation"

"Sire, yes sire" the voice on the other end barked before hanging up.

Charlie slipped his phone back in his pocket, shaking his head and continued back to his small kingdom.

"And this is the music hall or as we call it Warbler hall, its where we have all of are rehearsals" Blaine pushed opened a pair of giant oak doors similar to the ones that held the senior common room that Kurt had seen during his last visit to Dalton, when he had came to spy for the New Directions. He stepped forward following Blaine into the large room on the inside it couldn't have looked more different from the senior commons where Kurt had first heard the Warblers sing.

The music hall had the same high walls with the huge bay windows that curved in a arch at the top the tip of which touched the ceiling but the main different was the layout. The music hall was nearly twice the size of the senior common room at one end of the room was a medium sized stage that was a tiny bit big than the performance floor in the McKinley choir room but this stage was very slightly raise off the floor at the other end of the room was a cozy seating area made up of brown and cream leather coaches and chairs with coffee tables and end tables dotted throughout the seating there was another room for people to comfortable move through the chairs with easily between the stage and the seating was plain piece of flooring that the door opened onto and to one side in front of the stage was a selection of instruments which Kurt thought was slightly strange "I thought the Warblers where a acappella" Blaine looked confused so Kurt nodded his head towards the instruments.

"Oh god no, we do perform a lot of acappella numbers but we're not a completely acappella. You play any of those" Blaine replied walking over to the instruments.

Kurt followed suit dropping down onto the bench of a white grand piano and start to play a intricate melody "Wow, you have a talent there".

"Thanks" Kurt grinned his eyes shut tight losing himself on the music "my mom started teaching me before she died and then I got a tutor so I could keep learning. What about you?"

"Um, I play 7 actually: guitar, piano, cello, violin, mandolin, harmonica, and drums"

"Wow, I'm impressed" Kurt halted his fingers and spun round on the piano bench till he was facing Blaine, who was playing with the tuning on a acoustic guitar and was actually beginning to flush a little.

"Thank you, I started learning violin first then progressed from there I guess" the two boys remained in silence for a while before a sharp trill rang through the room. Blaine reached for his pocket before pulling out his phone.

"That's Charlie apparently what ever went down is sorted now. How would you like to go see Windsor" Blaine looked up from his flicked Kurt a mischievous grin before pulling Kurt off the bench as they ran out the double doors together.

"OK, everyone Charlie just text Blaine to tell him it's alright to come back." one of the blonde boys shouted down hallway.

"Yeah so act naturally" the second blonde beside him shouted.

"No, don't act naturally, anything but naturally just everyone in your rooms and just behave for one night, you can terrorize the poor boy in the morning. Let him settle in first"

"But Charlie" the two boys whined.

"No. No bloody buts just get back in your rooms all of you I want this place silent as the grave for just one night" the two boys sulked off slamming there door closed behind them before another door opened and a mope of dark brown hair pecked around the jam.

"Graves aren't silent at all actually there usually full or ghosts and demons and..."

"Back in your room" the door snapped close again " and I swear if I find so much as a single grain of salt then I will not hesitate to take away your months supply" his statement was met by some mumbling on the other side of the door and with that Charlie turned and began to stalk back to his room. He was determined that tonight would be completely silent for the sake of the new kid, Charlie liked this one and while he believed that Kurt was strong his own in Windsor after a day like the kid had today he probably needed his rest. Finally reaching his door Charlie gave the hallway one last sweep before stepping into his room and closing the door behind him.

A tall building towered over Kurt, the blue and gold flag of Windsor fluttering lightly in the breeze over the door. From the outside the outside the Windsor dorm looked exactly like the rest of the school, it was mad of gray stone with big open windows and at least three stories high. Blaine walked towards the doors, Kurt expected him to have to take out a key card but a light push on the doors and they swung open, Kurt quickly hurried forward before the doors closed again.

"Don't you need one of those key card to you know get in" Kurt asked.

"Not for the outside door but you need on to get in the common room" Blaine motioned to the glass double doors in front of him that lead to a seated area that reminded him very much of the senior commons it was practical identical except from the blue sofas that were placed just behind the double doors "and the kitchen" this time he pointed to a much smaller door off to the side "and obviously each of the dorm rooms need a individual key card to open them" Blaine nodded up to the spiral staircase that wrapped around the wall on the right side of the hallway up to a second fall balcony that jut out so you could watch people enter the dorm the staircase continued on the other side of the balcony curving around the left wall to the third floor with once again had a balcony this one other looking the second floor balcony. Below his feet was a marble floor with the Dalton insignia printed onto it.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine who was stood halfway up the first set of steps "Come on I'll show you to your room its opposite mine" Blaine and Kurt made there way up the staircase to the second fall and walked down to the end of the hall before Blaine turned back to look behind him a suspicious look to his face like he was expecting a ambush any moment.

"Something wrong"

"No its just to quiet" Blaines eyes fixed on something over Kurts shoulder "Looks like I spoke to soon" Kurt turned to the door behind him where Kurts key cards and a note had been pinned to the door. Kurt walked forward and pulled the pin out catching the keys and the piece of paper before it could hit the floor, he could sense Blaine leaning over his shoulder.

The piece of paper donned a curly scripture that Kurt would have said was very fairly feminine which was confusing seeing as Dalton was an all boys school, the second thing that confused Kurt was the name at the top.

_Dear Alice (though we are currently being informed your real name is Kurt, we prefer Alice)_

_You've probably been given the whole welcome to Dalton speech so we instead send you a different welcome._

_Welcome to Warblerland _

_We're so glad that you followed our little white rabbit and fell down the rabbit hole we hope you didn't hit the ground to hard at the bottom, we also understand that it might be difficult for you to adjust to our Warblerland and we would all love to meet you but the Queen of Hearts said we are to give you time to get used to your new home. So in the mean time we decided that we could leave you a little welcome to Windsor present to make you feel a little less out of place and remind you, you have friends here even if you haven't meet them yet. We hope you like it Alice and hope that we get to meet you very soon._

_Love your _

_March Hare, Mad Hatter, Tweedles, Dormouse, White Knight, Caterpillar, Unicorn, Loin and Queen of Hearts._

Kurt was just getting over this weird encounter when he noted two far more scrawled messages at the bottom.

_**Hi Dormouse here, don't worry Kurt your clothes are quite safe and waiting for you. I must say you have amazing taste.**_

_**By the way it was the Tweedles idea so if you don't like it blame them**** .** _

"What" it wasn't much but it was all Kurts brain can form.

"I was hoping it would take a little longer for them to find you but there you go" Blaine said stepping over to Kurts side.

"What, who found me?" Kurt could not be more confused who were these people.

"I'll explain later come on lets see what they've been up to" Blaine said taking the card keys from Kurts grip and the red one through the slot on the side of the door and gently pushed the door open with a flourish motioning Kurt inside.

Kurt stepped inside the room and his jaw hit the floor "Wow".

* * *

><p><strong>Ok Guys and Girls. <strong>

**What do you think ?**

**This probably would have been up Sunday but I had a couple of issues. **

**Please guys REVIEW I won't to know what you think plus I absolutely love reviews they inspire me to write quicker and better. So yeah REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE.**

**There will be another chapter I do not know when it will go up probably late next week so put it on your alerts or just keep checking in. **


	4. Surprises and New Found Friends

Hey Guys. First a big sorry for how long it took me to write this one. Its been a busy couple of weeks. Second thank you for the lovely reviews and adding this to your story alerts. Now I'm going to let you crack on with the story.

Copyright: You know the drill Glee belongs to the amazing Ryan Murphey and Dalton to the fabulous CP Coulter.

* * *

><p>"Wow" Kurt really couldn't believe what he was seeing.<p>

"Wow, indeed" Blaine chuckled "They've out done themselves this time"

"I don't know who they are but if they did this I think I love them" Kurts eyes where taking in everything.

Kurt had seen pictures of the Dalton dorm rooms when he had decided to live there, in the pictures the door to the room opened into a open area that he had presumed was a living area with three doors leading off of in the pictures these rooms had been simple white rooms with a bed at the centre. From here Kurt couldn't see the bedrooms but if the lounge was anything to go by, the room had to red leather coaches sat in the centre of the room boxing in a oak coffee table and the walls were adorned with pictures from fashion shows and posters from Broadway shows altogether the room had a chic sophisticated gay mix between a châteaux and a hunting lodge the room seemed to radiate warmth and homeliness. Two of the doors leading off the cozy living area- the one to the right and the one directly in front-had more notes pinned to them. Kurt motioned Blaine towards the door in front of them while he turned and walked to the door to the right.

As he reached the door he pulled the pin out and took the note in his hand it was adorned with the same neat handwriting as the last but only bore to words "_Drink me_" Kurt read he turned to Blaine how had just plucked the second note from the door "_Eat me_" he replied reading the other note.

"Drink me comes before eat me" Blaine shrugged and walked over next to Kurt and pushed the door open.

The bedroom was even more beautiful than the living area. It was twice the size of Kurts bedroom at home, a plush double bed pressed against the opposite wall in the centre of the room, Kurts sheets from home had been added to the bed as well as about 20 pillows in every shade of red Kurt had ever seen and a blood red fur rug lay to the side of the bed. Another door lead off to the on suite bathroom to the right where all of his hair and skin products had been neatly arranged on the counter. Back in the bedroom on the right wall was a oak desk that now held home to all of Kurts pictures and ornaments he had brought with him.

But Kurt barely registered the rest of the room because from where he was now standing Kurt could see something white tucked away in the corner of the room "How do they know I play piano"

"They've probably been following us" Blaine chuckled "I just impressed they had time to get it in here before we got back"

"Its beautiful. But really your friends are starting to sound more and more like stalkers"

"Soon they'll be your friends too. We still have one more door" Blaine made a over exaggerate arm gesture towards the door motion for Kurt to go first.

After everything else Kurt couldn't imagine anything else these people didn't even know him and yet they had already done so much. Kurt found himself facing the other door in a dreamlike daze he reached out and turned the handle.

"It's amazing"

"It's clothes"

"Shush your mouth" Kurt scolded gliding through the doors and into his own personal heaven, what had once been a bedroom had been transferred into a walk in wardrobe, clothing rails stood against every wall. Along the right wall were the clothes Kurt had brought from home and his Dalton Uniforms. Along the back wall was rows of scarf pegs from with Kurts scarf hung. The centre of the room held all sorts of different compartments built to hold hats and shoes and all sorts of accessories that Kurt had brought from home. The left wall also had clothing rails along it but hanging from the rail where blue clothing bags that Kurt didn't recognize in the centre of the rail was yet another note.

_**Hey Alice **_

_**Even though maybe I should call you Cinderella, I love your clothes and I told you I'd look after them for you.**_

_**Dormouse xxx.**_

"However this Dormouse is I think I maybe in love him" Kurt heard Blaine chuckled and turned towards the sound "I mean look at all of this"

"Yes its certainly something. Well, I suppose I'll let you settle in, are you gonna be okay"

"Yeah I'll be fine" Kurt forced a smile "I just need some time to myself"

"Okay, I'll see you later" Blaine walked forward and pulled Kurt into a hug it was the last thing Kurt expected. He'd only seen Blaine a couple of times but stood there in Blaines arms he could have known him his whole life, and all to soon it was over and Blaine was pulling away giving Kurt a small smile before walking out of the wardrobe, Kurt heard the door in the living room open and close again signifying Blaine leaving and all of a sudden Kurt felt lonelier than he had all day.

* * *

><p>Blaine hated to leave Kurt alone but he figured the boy would need sometime for himself. Spending time with Kurt had reminded him so much of when he came to Dalton that he had actually felt a sense of abandonment that had plagued him, his first day at Dalton. The more he talked to Kurt the more Blaine had in common they had both been through the same hardships, they had the same interests and they just seemed to understand each other which is exactly why Blaine understood that Kurt would need some time to himself. Blaine found himself heading not to his room but back towards the common room, the dorm was still silent and though that was suspicious he was going to enjoy what little peace there was while he had a chance.<p>

* * *

><p>Since Blaines departure the rest of the afternoon had passed slowly for Kurt, after what felt like hours Kurt had left the comfort of the wardrobe and his clothes and wandered back into the main living area flopping unceremoniously into one of the coaches and heaving out a sigh, he still didn't know whether he had a room mate if so then he had yet to make an appearance so Kurt had the room to himself. He was surprised to find that the room had a wall mounted flat-screen TV, so he turned on projected runway and settled in to watch television for a couple of hours.<p>

Blaine came by again to ask if he wanted to head down to the dining hall for dinner but Kurt wasn't hungry so decided instead to remain in his room.

Kurt started his moisturising routine early and was in bed by 8:30, he fell a sleep straight away the exhaustion of the day crashing around him and his eyelids falling heavily, pulling him into a deep sleep.

And it was for this reason that he didn't hear the bedroom door as it creaked open.

* * *

><p>Kurt found himself in the choir room at McKinley he was sat next to Mercedes who was talking about her new pair of high top to Tina who was sat on the other side of him when Mr Schue walked in.<p>

"OK, guys settle down. I know its gonna be tough on you guys losing Kurt" what he was sat right there in front of him so why was Mr Schue acting like he wasn't there. "but we need to get ready for sectionals, so we all need to push on"

"Mr Schue I right here" Kurt yelled standing up from his seat but Mr Schue continued to not notice him. Before Kurt had a chance to speak up further Mercedes beat him to it "To be honest Mr Schue, I don't think any of us really care" Kurt was to shocked to reply did Mercedes really think that, this could actually be happening.

"For once Mr Schue I agree with Mercedes. Kurt was holding us back, his vocals were so inferior to the rest of us, especially my own of course" no it couldn't really be happening but that was exactly the sort of thing Rachel would say.

"Yeah we don't need the baby penguin" looking around the choir room Kurt could see that they all agreed.

We're they really that glad he was gone "To be fair Kurt abandoned us couldn't even put up with a little bullying" that was Tina. Sweet, kind, Tina "We go through exactly the same thing, but apparently its so much worse for him because he's gay."

"And he just abandons his friends to run off to some rich boy school, well good riddance" Mercedes chipped in. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kurt felt his whole world coming down around him.

"OWW" a voice Kurt didn't recognized seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"I told you we should have left him outside" another unfamiliar voice echoed through the choir room.

Suddenly the choir room was dissolving around him, the faces of his friends melting away.

* * *

><p>A hand clamped over Kurts move and his eyes flew open, only to be covered again. Kurt stifled the urge to scream as a pair of lips brushed against his ear "Sorry about this Kurt" Blaine he was sure that was Blaines voice but maybe it was just the panic kicking in. He felt strong arms lifting him off the bed, the hand still over his mouth and then he had the sensation that he was moving. He decided the best way to deal with the situation was to bide his time until he knew more about what was happening. Kurt could hear slams and creaks at what he presumed was doors opening and closing and soon Kurt was hit with a blast of cold winter air and then the arms underneath him disappeared and he braced himself for the fall to the ground but found that he only fell a short distant. The blind fold was tugged away from his eyes and he had to squint back from the sudden burst of light.<p>

With his eyes freed he could take in the area around him. He was sat on some sort of wooden table but he couldn't see any further than a few meters around him, where a circle of people stood all of them clad in royal blue robes and each carrying a lantern and directly at his feet stood at the other end of the table stood two boys also dressed in the robes but with there hoods down there blonde hair catching the light as Kurts vision cleared further he saw that the two boys where identical and wondered for just a split second whether he was still dreaming or even hallucinating.

"Whats going on?" his voice shook despite his best efforts.

"Kurt Hummel. We are the Windsor Conspirators, we gather here tonight to initiate you into our fold" the two blonde boys spoke as one. "Bring forward the book and he who has chosen to be the bearer" out of the circle one of the hood figured picked up the objected at its feet and walked to Kurts right side, up close Kurt could see that the object was in fact a book its cover was blue and had the Dalton emblem on the front.

"What is this some sort of fraternity ritual"

"You could call it that Alice" one of the blonde boys jested.

"Alice, wait your the ones who decorated my room"

"Yeah, did you like it. It wasn't just us these guys helped to" the same blonde boy replied .

"Silence Evan, no talking in the ritual" the other blonde boy glared at his twin.

"Yeah well no using each others real names either Ethan" Evan shot back.

"Can we please, just get on with it" the figure to the right said and Kurt defiantly recognized that voice "Blaine, what the hell is going on here".

"Look lets just get things back on track shall we" Evan said taking the book from Blaine who had still yet to remove his hood before opening it and beginning to speaking in unison again "On this night we Conspirators gather to welcome to are fold Kurt Hummel, he will become a Windsor and begin his new life among us. Kurt Hummel will you join us?"

Kurt had no idea what he was suppose to do he had never met most of these people and now he'd been dragged out of bed in the middle of the night and still had no idea what was going on.

Still there only seemed to one way to proceed "Yes, I will"

The two boys grinned before turning to Kurts right "Blaine Anderson, you have volunteered yourself as the bearer as such you are charged to guide Kurt through his new life among us and teaching him our ways. Will you bind yourself to him as his first brother?"

"I will"

"Good, now Kurt if you will kneel" Kurt still had no idea what was going on but did as he was told and pushed himself up so that he was kneeling on the bench, immediately Blaine moved to take Kurts hand in both of his own "Bring forth the binds" another figure stepped out other the circle and made his way to Kurt and Blaine carrying with him two ribbons one gold the other royal blue before proceeding to wrap Kurt and Blaines hands together.

"Kurt Hummel do you promise to always put your Windsor brothers before yourself, do you promise to live by the values and the codes laid down by are fore fathers and forever remain true to Windsor and its Conspirators?" the twins spoke together.

"Um, I do"

"Brother Blaine stands as keeper to your vow and your other brothers as your witnesses" Evan said

"Welcome to Windsor, Alice" Ethan finished.

Cheers erupted from amongst the boys in the circle as Blaine unwrapped his and Kurts hands before removing his hood and pulling Kurt into a hug, once again Kurt was engulfed in the warmth and scent of Blaine and all his questions where momentarily forgotten.

Kurt was the first to pull back, he wanted to get a good look at Blaine and was greeted by what could only be described as Blaines signature smile, he looked almost looked exactly the same as when Kurt had last seen him except his hair had escaped from its normal gel helmet and he was instead sporting a head of soft, bouncy curls "I like your hair" he said giving a small tug on one of the loose curls before he could stop himself.

"HA, I know its so annoying but the guys didn't give me time to gel it before coming to kidnap you and I want to make sure I was there. Don't worry you'll get a chance to change soon and I can gel my hair" he grinned.

"OK guys" one of the blonde boys shout (now that they moved it was difficult to tell which one was which) "lets move back to the common room, its freezing out here" Kurt was swept along with the boys heading back towards the Windsor dormitory, Blaine never let go of his hand.

* * *

><p>An hour later Kurt was changed out of his night clothes and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt and white cable knit button up sweater (very toned down for what he usually would wear for a party), he was fixing his hair when he was alerted by a knocked at the door. The boys had arrived back at the dorm and had agreed to split up for an hour to get changed before meeting back down stairs for the welcome party. Kurt opened his door to find Blaine stood on the other side.<p>

"Hey, you ready to go I thought I'd walk you down"

"Yea, just one minute" Kurt ran back to his room for his key card slipping it into his pocket before meeting Blaine back in the hallway.

"So what was all that about" Kurt asked as they walked towards the common room. "Windsor tradition unfortunately. As you saw we have to kidnap the newbie and then do that ceremony. You handled yourself very well actually and just be thankful it wasn't to cold. I transferred a Christmas last year it was snowing" Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the image Blaine tired and confused sitting on that table with the snow falling all around him. The two boys found themselves down in the entrance hall the music spilling out from the common room.

"You ready to go in" Blaine said casting Kurt a sideways smirk.

"As I'll ever be" Kurt couldn't keep the wariness out of his voice.

"You know you don't have to meet them tonight, we just head back to my room put on a Disney film" Kurt chuckled at the idea yet the thought of curling up with Blaine singing along to a whole new world was strangely appealing. "No. As nice as that idea is, after all these guys have done for me I think I should meet them"

"Okay, well then. Lets go" Blaine grabbed Kurts hand and head towards the common room. Kurt had a flash back to the first time they had met except back then Kurt had been an outsider, now this was his school, his home and the pressure was bigger than ever.

The crowd inside the common room was thick and Kurt soon found his hand retched away from Blaine and standing lost in the middle of the crowd.

"Hey Alice" Kurt turned quickly and came face to face with a blonde boy even from this distant he couldn't tell which one it was.

"Be careful its easy to get lost in Warblerland" Kurt spun again to find the other half of the twins stood behind him.

"Why do you call me Alice?" it was the only thing Kurt could think of.

"Because you followed our White Rabbit" one of the boys if Kurt had to guess Ethan said.

"And fell down the rabbit hole into Warblerland" the other boy finished.

"Tweedles, leave Kurt alone you probably freaked him out enough already" Kurt turned to see Charlie marching through the crowd towards them.

"But we we're just giving Alice here some friendly advice" the twins answered in tandem, innocent looks plastered on both of their faces.

"Yeah well don't. Come on Kurt, lets get you back to Blaine" Charlie put an arm around Kurts shoulder leading him away from the two boys a back into the fray of people not before Kurt heard the boys respond "Yes your highness"

Charlie lead him through the throbbing crowd before they emerged into a small vacant seating area around a fireplace. "Stay here I'll go find Blaine" and with that Charlie disappeared back into the crowd. Kurt sat down on one of the overly plush coaches around the fire place.

"Hiya, I'm Reed" Kurt started from the voice behind him, jumping from out of his seat.

Behind the coach stood a short boy with strawberry blonde curls and a petite face but the thing about the boy that really caught Kurts attention was that he was clad head to toe in designer clothes and Kurt knew designer for the briefest of moments Kurt hoped that he might actually find another fashionista in this school. It was then that Kurt realised that he had been gaping "Um, sorry Kurt Hummel" he said holding his hand out to Reed who walked around the side of the coach to meet him and effectively tripped over his own feet, Kurt moved to try and catch him but was too slow and Reed continued to fall managing to twist at the last minute to avoid face planting the floor.

"Oh gosh. Are you okay?" Kurt said running forward to help the small boy up off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I sort of have a reputation for being clumsy" Reed shrugged.

"Really" it was all Kurt could think to say in response.

"So much so that they won't let me drink out of cans any more" Kurt looked confused "I always manage to cut my lip. Its also part of the reason the Tweedles named me Dormouse".

"Wait, your Dormouse" Reed nodded in response "Well, thank you for taking such good care of my clothes and the wardrobe".

"Oh its no problem my mums big in the fashion industry so I know how to take care of good clothes"

"Your mums big how?" Kurt was become more confused by the minute.

"Kurt, thank god I thought I lost you there" Blaine came bursting out of the crowd and immediately clutched hold of Kurts hand again.

"Oh, well the Tweedles" Kurt sent Charlie a uncertain glance to which he smiled in "found me and then Charlie rescued me" Kurt said returning Charlie's smile.

"Well I see you meet Reed here" Blaine grinned nodding over Kurts shoulder.

"Yeah, unfortunately I had a little accident. I think I better go find a ice pack" Reed shrugged again.

"Come on Reed I'll help you find a first aid kit" Charlie said steering Reed away by the elbow.

"Wait" Blaine called after them Charlie turned back momentarily "have any of you seen Dwight tonight" Blaine looked a little panicked and Kurt wondered who this Dwight was that could make Blaine so worried. "I saw him head out with Trent earlier something about the 4th court yard statue" Reed chipped in.

"DEMONS, DEMONS EVERYWHERE. WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO GET IN THE WAY ALL THE TIME?" a voice echoed through the dorm rising above the noise of the party.

"ME IN THE WAY, I'LL SHOW YOU IN THE WAY" a equally loud voice screeched in reply

"But I guess there back" Reeds face seemed to sink.

"Okay well thanks guys" Blaine said in response as the two boys made there departure once they sunk back into the crowd Blaine turned back to Kurt "Come on lets sit for a bit" he said leading Kurt back to where he was sat before just before the crowd seemed to part and a boy with even whiter skin than Kurts and a mop of black hair plastered to his head barged down the middle something that looked like a crossbow in his hand and a slightly chubbier boy with a complexion very much the same as Kurts- chestnut hair and fair skin- hurrying a little way behind.

"Dwight stop" the slightly chubbier boy screeched grabbing hold of the other boy by the back of his leather jacket and spinning him around till they were face to face "why do you have to be so freakin stubborn".

"Why do you have to be such a drama queen, Trent" Dwight shouted back in reply.

"Oh na uh, you did not just call me a drama queen" Trent replied with a sassy finger waggle.

"Uh, let me think about it" Dwight paused rubbing his chin with his hand "uh you, I'm calling you a drama queen"

"Oh well ain't that the pot calling the kettle black. Sorry David" Trent added David who had made his way with Wes and the Twins to the front of the crowd.

"Oh you want a fight I'll give you a fight" Dwight yelled.

"Yeah well bring it on Buffy" Trent replied.

"Okay that's enough" Blaine was up and barging in between the two guys pushing them apart "What the hell is wrong with you two".

"Ask him, he the one who so mucked up in the head that he things demons are running wild" Trent panted.

"Yeah, well he's the one that thinks that ghost are trying to contact him to make peace and cross over or whatever" Dwight yelled in reply.

"OH no way, you disrespecting the dead" Trent yelled trying to push his way past Blaine. Wes and David decided now was the time to get involved each taking hold of one of the boys to stop them from getting any close. All the while the Twins sat giggling on the side line.

"Come on dude. Leave it you'll have forgotten all about it in a hour" Wes said into Trents ear.

"Yeah, it really ain't worth all the stress" David said struggling to hold Dwight back. Both boys seemed to relax into the holds of the other Windsors. Blaine huffed out a sigh of relieve but to Kurt it felt more like the calm before the storm.

"Hey" Dwight spoke up "I'm sorry dude. You know for the calling you a drama queen thing".

"Yeah, I'm sorry too for the messed up in the head comment" Trent replied then the boys launched forward engulfing each other in a hug and knocking the other three boys to the floor. Kurt tried to suppress a giggle and failed for which Blaine gave him a curious look before getting up and returning to Kurts side on the coach. Slowly the gap in the crowd began to fill in again and the party was resumed.

"So who where those two" Kurt found himself grinning at Blaine.

"Dwight and Trent. Better known as Buffy and Sassy Warblerland or White Knight and The Duchess if you believe the twins" Blaine smirked in reply.

"Yeah, what's with that or are they just obsessed with Alice in Wonderland?"

Blaine chuckled in response "No ones really sure where it came from but its kind of stuck everyone has a nickname. I'm the White Rabbit, Wes is the March Hare, David is the Mad Hatter, Charlie is the Queen of hearts and not at all glad about it I may add, Reed is the Dormouse, Dwight is the White Knight, Trent is The Duchess, the Twins call themselves the Tweedles and apparently from what I heard your Alice" Blaine finished with a chuckle.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his new nickname "Is that all of them?".

"No there are others but you haven't met them yet, it'll probably be easier for them to introduce themselves when you, might make more sense" Blaine sighed.

"Some how I doubt that" Kurt chuckled. The music in the room shift from a upbeat club song to a slow ballard most of the boys vacated the make shift dance floor except a few of the boys who came together in pairs and began to slow dance amongst them where the twins who were still dancing what could only be described as street dancing but slowed down to match the tempo of the music. Kurt only just managed to stifle a laugh. Looking around the dance floor Kurt was surprised to see about three pairs of boys actually slow dancing, arms twinned around necks and waists and looking around the room further could see that nobody seemed to care.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaines voiced drew Kurts attention, all Kurt could do was nod in response "Okay then, Kurt Hummel may I have..."

"Hey Kurt right" Blaine was cut off as Trent one of the boys in the fight early walked over and shook Kurts hand "Hey, I'm Trent. Sorry about that little misunderstanding earlier hope we didn't ruin your welcoming party"

"Oh no its fine, don't worry" Kurt smiled in reply.

"Oh good, so would you care to give me this dance" Trent smiled extending a hand to Kurt.

"Um, yeah I suppose" Kurt said standing.

"Thanks Trent" Blaine snarked

"Need to be quicker on the draw, hun" Trent replied spinning Kurt off on to the dance floor both boys took a neutral stances one hand on the others shoulder, the other hand joined to the side. And slowly began moving in circles. Looking at the faces passing them by Kurt was surprised to see that nobody seemed to care that two guys were dancing together, Kurt knew the anti bullying policy around here meant that you could be gay and no one would bother you about it but this was something else it was like everybody not only put up with it but excepted it.

Kurt looked at Trent who smiled back at him causing Kurt to flush a little "I'm sorry but I have to ask are you gay?"

Trent giggled a little "No I'm not I know I give off that whole sassy gay diva vibe but I'm straight. I like to think of myself as a cross between Michael McIntyre and Alan Carr".

Kurt found himself laughing "But wait a second if your not gay why did you ask me to dance".

"Well two reasons. One I haven't really had a chance to say hello or welcome you to Windsor and two I knew Blaine was going to ask you and I knew it would annoy him" Kurt laughed again his cheeks flushing a little at the idea of Blaine asking him to dance.

"Whats the matter you seem distract" Trent sounded truly concerned.

"Oh, its nothing its just I knew about the anti bullying policy but I can't believe two guys can dance together and no one bats a eyelid"

"Students here I taught to except others choices, but I know what you mean I remember my reaction the first time I met Neff" Trent chuckled.

"Who?"

"Nick and Jeff there Hanover guys, you'll meet them soon enough. Windsor and Hanover house get on fine its the Stuarts you got to look out for"

What. Why what's wrong with the Stuarts" Kurt asked but the music came to an end and Trent only gave Kurt a small shake of the head before Kurt found himself being drawn into a hug by Trent and bidding him goodbye before making his way back over to Blaine.

The party seemed to be coming to a natural close as students began to file out back towards the rooms, Kurt glanced at his watch and saw it was 5:30 in the morning Blaine took his hand again and the two of them made there way back up to there rooms parting in the hallway with Blaine bidding Kurt a goodnight and sweet dreams before pulling him into yet another hug.

Kurt changed again for bed skipping his moisturising routine this time and collapsed into bed and falling into a dreamless sleep. The only thought in his mind as he slipped into unconsciousness was that tomorrow was going to be a strange day.

But he had no idea just how strange it was going to be.

* * *

><p>So guys what do you think<strong> REVIEW <strong>please.

For those observant among you may have noticed that Trent (sassy warbler) has made an appearance. I loved writing Trent and Dwight in this chapter (or as I am now going to call them Twight). I realized within the first two seconds of writing there argument that Trent was going to have to be a bit different as well as I said I love these two and if you want to see more of them please review and tell me so. The even more observant of you may have noticed that in the last chapter one of the boys called the other "Buffy" that was Trent.

Also Trent did mention Nick and Jeff they will also be making an appearance later on.

See you next time guys. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. PLEEEEEEAAAASEEEEE.E


	5. Author Note 2 IMPORTANT

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry I hate it when people add Author Notes as a chapter but I feel compelled to say sorry for the delay to Warblerland, coursework has been crazy this last couple of weeks**

**And also to beg you to read my new fanfic _The Kareeta Chronicles_ this is in no way a replacement for Warblerland and I will continue to write Warblerland but I really wanted to do something different as a side project and this has been niggling at me for a long time. Basically it Glee (Klaine with some others) and CP Coulters Dalton Characters set in a fantasy kingdom setting and written in a Terry Pratchett/ Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy style.**

**Ok to sum up thank you for your continuing support, sorry for the delay to Warblerland and for the author note chapter (a new chapter of Warblerland will be coming soon) and please read the new fanfiction _The Kareeta Chronicles._**


End file.
